ma_testfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Vulcan nerve pinch
Effects on a Human? Didn't the Docotr explain the effects of the vulcan nerve pinch on a human in that episode where Chakotay is seperated from his body and uses Tuvok to aply the pinch? Although he didn't know it was a Vulcan nerve pinch, but I think it is safe to assume that those effects came from nothing else. -- Redge 12:41, 17 Jun 2004 (CEST) Odo used what appeared to be the Vulcan nerve pinch in "Babel" against Quark's dissatisfied customer, but it only hurt the guy-- it didn't knock him out. Anyone care to verify that it was, in fact, the nerve pinch and not something else? Ekedolphin 04:33, 13 Sep 2005 (UTC) I believe it is speculation that Captain Picard learned the Vulcan Nerve Pinch via mind-meld since he slugged a Romulan when Spock and Data used the pinch, (TNG "Unification) which was two years after he mind-melded Sarek (TNG "Sarek"). SkyStreak 10:25, 8 Sep 2006 (EST) Pistol whipping or phaser blast? Was Spock too dignified to render someone unconscious by hitting them with a phaser blast or too dignified to render someone unconscious by "pistol-whipping" them with a phaser? This sentence was recently changed, but since neither mentions had a reference, can someone provide a source for either statement? -Humuhumunukunukuāpuaʻa 20:05, 10 January 2007 (UTC) From "I Am Spock", chapter 4: "...In one particular scene, this "evil" character had confronted the "good" Kirk and was about to destroy him with a phaser blast. The original script called for Spock to steal up behind the "bad" Kirk and strike him over the head with the butt of a phaser." 05:35, 1 March 2007 (UTC) I changed the sentence to "striking them over the head with the butt of a phaser" and removed the message. Little Fuzzy Cygnet 18:20, 3 March 2007 (UTC) Nerve pinch was invented earlier Hello! The nerve pinch was already invented as early as in the second pilot film for the old series "Where no man has gone before". In this episode Spock clearly tries to do it to Lt. Gary Mitchell, but doesn't succeed to apply it because of Gary's newly acquired superhuman strength. Best regards Harald :Actually, while it may have appeared that Spock was attempting to use the nerve pinch in that episode, there have been various sources (including Nimoy himself) stating that the nerve pinch was first devised for the episode . The attempted neck pinch in (if that is indeed what it was) was likely just a random placement of the hands in an attempt to restrain Mitchell. --From Andoria with Love 21:21, 31 March 2007 (UTC) No. I have seen this episode over and over again. Spock clearly tries to apply this pinch to Gary - who is just a bit quicker and manages to repulse his adversary by discharging some kind of flash on him. Best regards Harald :For the record, while it may seem that Spock tried to use a nerve pinch in WNMHGB, the fact remains that the technique was not created until "The Enemy Within". Therefore, no, the nerve pinch was not seen in WNMHGB. ;) --From Andoria with Love 22:33, 31 May 2007 (UTC) Space Seed It looks to me like Khan performs something akin to a nerve pinch on a Redshirt as he enters the transporter room. I'm no expert, but perhaps there should be a comment about this on the page? - :Just watched the remastered edition. Yes, he uses his fingertips on both hands at the sides of the neck of the transporter operator, the reaction was the same as a nerve pinch. The crewman wore a blue jumpsuit though. It is never revealed if the crewman died or not. MikeyChalupa 16:23, 25 November 2007 (UTC) ::Really I always thought, he was using his superhuman strength to break the mans neck. --General MGD 109 17:30, November 9, 2011 (UTC) Seven Did the Nerve Pinch? Exqueeze me?? Hold the phone, bubba, but where in was she seen doing this? I have not seen the episode but once, long ago> Please tell me where in the episode it was that I may know! – [[User:Eyes Only|''Watching...]][[User Talk:Eyes Only| ''listening...]] 22:07, 30 October 2007 (UTC) :When Tuvok beams aboard her shuttle, she nerve pinches him. --Jörg 14:27, 31 October 2007 (UTC) If you look at the third sentence in the background section, it is said that Odo and Data are humans who used a Vulcan nerve pinch. The former is a shapeshifter and the latter is an android. I suggest that the word 'human' in this sentence be changed to 'non-Vulcan' or something like that. :Fixed. :-)– Cleanse 22:57, 22 March 2008 (UTC) I Have Tried... I strongly disagree with the following conclusion: * In principle, it was possible to teach the Vulcan nerve pinch to a Human, if that Human manifested the proper aptitudes of concentration. which the article draws merely from Spock's line in "The Omega Glory": * On planet Omega IV, while fighting Cloud William and Sirah in his cell, Kirk expressed his appreciation for the neutralization of Sirah by Spock with the pinch, whispering: "You should teach me that some time." Spock answered patiently: "I have tried." ( ) How does Spock's line state that it is possible to teach it to a Human? All it states is that he couldn't teach Kirk. It is equally likely that no human yet had learned the pinch, but that Spock tried to teach Kirk anyway as an experiment or because they had nothing better to do. And in any case, where are we getting the "proper aptitudes of concentration" from? From "The Omega Glory" we should just note that Spock had tried and failed to teach Kirk. Anything else is an assumption.– Cleanse 11:30, 26 June 2008 (UTC) :well, it is only a canon, but this would mean any human with some sort of capability to nerve connection aptitude has greater sucksess than non-connected, hinting there would be some sort of telepatic component to nerve pinch. As there are telepatic humans, there oughta be different levels of telepathic users, Kirk just was not one of em. So somehow the vulcan neck pinch uses telepathy to increase the pain provided by the nerve pinch... and the full quote on original series is that spock said to Kirk "i have tried to teach it to you allready... (some episode ending)" --JHawx 02:19, December 21, 2011 (UTC) Removed Removed from background: * Oddly, Leonard McCoy was unable to use the pinch on a Federation security officer while carrying Spock's katra in , leading to speculation at the time that Humans did not possess sufficient strength to use it. Since it was later established that Humans can use the technique, one must assume that McCoy's confused mental state was to blame (especially given Archer was carrying Surak's katra when he performed it), or perhaps his advanced age coupled with "a touch of arthritis." * It is unknown how this technique works across species due to the diversity of alien nervous systems. It is possible that it uses psionic energy, of which Vulcans are known to make use. However, this does not seem consistent with non-Vulcans, and in particular androids and shapeshifters, using the technique. Very speculative. --Alan 19:01, 20 December 2008 (UTC) :Removed the following speculation: *In the TAS episode "The Survivor (episode)", Carter Winston (impostor) executes a similar maneuver on Scotty (while disguised as an engineer)-after caught in the middle of sabotaging the Enterprise. As a Vendorian, this agent might have learned about the Vulcan art in the field, or was part of his/its espionage training.--31dot 01:42, May 22, 2010 (UTC) Journey to Babel In "Journey to Babel" Sarek administered something similar on Gav during their shor quarrel. There, I got the impression that Gav was being slightly electrocuted when attacking Sarek who did nothing more than raising his hands in defense. In doing so, Sarek barely touched Gav who was thrown a meter or so back by some invisible shock.-- 13:27, December 13, 2009 (UTC)